Un plan à trois
by Selina Lex
Summary: Trad. Après 12 ans de mariage, Edward énonce l'idée d'un plan à trois à sa vampire préférée Bella. One Shot


_**Un plan à trois**_

_**Twilight de S. Meyer et Third Party par Silver Drip**_

_**Traduction de Lex Lina**_

**xoxo**

_**Lien original : histoire n°4067108 - Third_Party**_

_**Résumé : Après 12 ans de mariage, Edward énonce l'idée d'un plan à trois à sa vampire préférée Bella. One Shot**_

**Xoxo**

**Chanson du jour : Robin Thicke – Love after War**

C'est déjà la huitième fois qu'Edward lance un regard vers Bella ce soir.

Bella gigote à côté de lui sur le lit, s'en rendant bien compte. Il la regarde à nouveau et Bella finit par lui demander ce qu'il a à l'esprit.

Il répond plutôt timidement, tout en prétendant lire son bouquin. « Rien. ». Bella secoue doucement la tête et s'allonge en se collant à lui, les yeux clos. Il pose encore les yeux sur elle et Bella ressent le poids de son regard.

Elle demande, sans ouvrir les paupières. « Edward… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Il se frotte la nuque, sans la regarder. « Craches le morceau. ».

Il se tourne vers elle, prêt à lui répondre. « Tu n'as jamais pensé à… ». Il se mord la langue. « Laisses tomber. ». Edward se planque derrière son livre.

Bella prend une grande inspiration et se redresse, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. « Est-ce que je n'ai jamais pensé à quoi ? ». Elle retire gentiment le livre qui fait barrage entre eux, mais il ne répond toujours pas. « Si tu ne me le dis pas, je t'obligerais à le faire. ». Son ton menaçant reste aussi amusé car elle fait référence à son don lui permettant de faire en sorte que quiconque lui dise la vérité.

Après un autre moment de silence, Edward finit par lâcher rapidement. « Est-ce que tu n'as jamais pensé à faire un plan à trois. ».

Les sourcils de Bella s'élèvent sous le choc. Elle marmonne pour elle-même. « C'est une sacrée question. ».

Edward se repositionne dans le lit, attendant qu'elle en dise plus. Il demande. « Alors ? Est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé ? ».

Bella se mord la lèvre, ne répondant toujours pas. « Ouais… Il y a un bout de temps de ça, j'y ai pensé… Quand je venais de te rencontrer. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? ». Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demande c'est plutôt évident mais Bella se doit quand même de poser la question.

Son mari ignore sa demande et pose une nouvelle question. « Et, lorsque tu y as pensé… Qui participait ? ».

Bella retourne directement la question alors qu'un plan se forme déjà dans son esprit. « Et qui serait dans le tien ? ».

Il répond sournoisement. « J'ai posé la question en premier. ».

Elle hausse les épaules. « Toi… Moi… Et je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à qui pourrait être la troisième personne. Mais toi ? Qui vois-tu dans cette sauterie ? ». Elle fait glisser sa main le long de son bras, sachant inconsciemment qu'il va la nommer comme une partie du trio.

« Hé bien…. Toi, bien sûr… Moi… Et, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé, précisément, à une troisième personne, non plus. ». Sa voix se fait pensive. « Mais, cela serait un vampire, évidemment… ».

Bella se dit qu'il a, probablement déjà, quelqu'un en tête. « Et, si tu devais choisir quelqu'un, ça serait qui ? ».

Il hésite avant de répondre. « Quelqu'un de la famille. Je n'aurais pas confiance en un vampire solitaire et je sais que tu n'aimes personne venant du clan des Denali. ».

La jeune femme est ravie qu'il se souvienne qu'elle n'apprécie pas la manière dont les femmes Denali lorgnent son Edward. Elle demande malicieuse. « Alors ? Avec quel membre de notre famille, voudrais-tu qu'on le fasse ? ».

« Je ne sais pas… ».

Bella s'amuse de plus en plus. « Allez Edward ! Qui est-ce ? Alice ? Jasper ? Rosalie… ».

Il dit d'une voix stricte. « NON ! Définitivement pas Rosalie. ». Il semble prêt à vomir en prononçant le prénom de la vampire blonde. « Non, pas Rosalie. ».

Elle tente encore. « Alors, tu as visiblement quelqu'un en tête. Je parie que c'est Alice. Elle semble énergique. Elle doit avoir beaucoup d'endurance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Comme un petit lapin duracell. ».

Edward semble embarrassé puis son regard prend un air machiavélique. Il vient de comprendre et décide de jouer le jeu. Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment. « On pourrait croire qu'elle peut tenir plusieurs jours mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre des pensées de Jasper, il arrive qu'en plein milieu de leurs ébats, elle se mette à avoir des visions. Ça le dérange vraiment. ».

Bella continue, attendant qu'Edward morde à l'hameçon. « Alors, ça doit être Emmett. Il semble… balèze. ».

Il demande, offensé. « Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez équipé pour toi ? ».

Elle doit vraiment lutter pour cacher le sourire qui tente d'apparaitre sur son visage quand elle perçoit sa réaction. « Oh non Edward. Tu es convenable. ».

« Convenable ? Juste convenable ? ». Bella ne répond pas. Il dit, boudant comme un gamin. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Emmett n'est pas si équipé que tu ne le penses. ».

« Et comment le sais-tu ? Tu as encore fait le voyeur ? ».

Les lèvres d'Edward se plissent en une ligne fine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose une telle question. Bien entendu, il ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Bella. « Dans une de nos maisons de Chicago, je prenais une douche et Rosalie est entrée dans la salle de bains. Tu aurais dû entendre ses pensées. _'Je ne peux pas croire que j'aurais pu avoir ça. Emmett est un hamster si on le compare à Edward'_. ». Il imite parfaitement la voix de Rosalie et Bella éclate de rire. « Ce sont ses pensées exactes. ». Il continue, plus pour lui-même. « Et qui est _convenable_ maintenant ? ».

Elle pose une main compatissante sur lui. « On tourne en rond. Je ne peux pas voir Esmée dans une partie fine à trois, alors peut être Carlisle. Il est celui qui a le plus d'expérience. J'ai le sentiment qu'il doit être capable de me toucher juste comme il le faut. ».

Edward fait un bruit d'étouffement bizarre avec sa gorge. « Bella ! C'est pratiquement mon père ! C'est dégoutant. ».

Elle roule des yeux devant sa réaction. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez du même sang. Techniquement, il n'y a rien de moralement répréhensible à ce qu'on le fasse. ».

« Mais tout de même Bella. C'est mon père. ».

« D'accord… Alors ça nous laisse… ». Elle raye la liste qu'elle a en tête « Jasper. ». Puis elle dit, persuadée de ses propos. « Je pense qu'il est capable de trouver mon point G en une seconde chrono. ».

Edward n'apprécie le fait qu'elle semble si confiante. « Tu sais que la seule chose qui excite Jasper, c'est Alice. Il n'acceptera jamais le fait de le faire avec nous. ». Il s'interrompt et regarde le profil de la femme magnifique posée près de lui. « Puis, je te veux uniquement pour moi tout seul… ».

Bella sourit.

C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait l'entendre dire.

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
